new classes, new people, new friends, new relation
by dracorox418
Summary: new class at Hogwarts. what will happen when harry and draco are forced to work together? will it bring house unity?
1. the class

It was the first day back at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, everyone was just unpacking. Harry and Ron just finished and met up with Hermione in the common room.

"So are you guys ready for the introduction to muggle studies today?" Hermione asked very excited.

"My dad said that we are in for a very big treat this year. I wonder what it could be." Ron said looking at Harry who was now dazing off again.

"Harry is there something wrong? You seem very off today." Hermione said with a worried face.

"HUH? Oh no there's nothing wrong." Harry just looked away like he was hiding something. "Really guys I'm fine don't worry about it."

"It's time to go to the introduction." Hermione said nearly walking out of the room

"Welcome to muggle studies! Everyone, do not get to comfortable I am assigning you partners that you will have to work with all year. Ok, listen up, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." (Too many names to go through all of them.)

After the whole class has gotten their partners there was still one more thing that did not know.

"Before I hand out what you will be using for the next year and for the rest of your lives if you plan on keeping them. You should all know that every week you will be sharing a room with your partner. During the weekends and holidays you may if preferred to go back to your dorms. Anyone who breaks those rules will serve a failing grade and other disciplinary actions."

Everyone just looked around at their new partner. Soon realized this weird looking thing appeared in front of them.

"Excuse me professor?" A student asked

"Yes?"

"What exactly are these?"

"I knew someone would ask. These are called laptops. They are portable computers that muggles use to search the web and talk to friends. You will be using them for the remainder of the year. These have already been programmed to your name. It will only work for you and no one else. Turn on your computer right now so you can make a screen name that you will be known as. Once everyone is done you can leave. "

It was about time for dinner when everyone's stuff disappeared!!

"HERMIONE!!"

"Honestly Ronald haven't I taught you anything?"

"But Hermione my stuff is all gone! I can't find anything!"

"Neither can I Ron, but I bet you tonight starts the day where we have to share rooms with our partners. As much as I hate mine."

"Harry, we all know that you secretly like him. I heard you in your sleep this summer moaning his name." Ron said with disgust.

"I DO NOT LIKE DRACO MALFOY!!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately he forgot to make eye contact with Ron when he said that.

"See you can't even make eye contact! How am I going to believe you?"

"Fine well I'm hungry so I'm going to the Great Hall before I have to see Dra- Malfoy."

Harry walked out before Ron could say anything about his slip up.

Once Harry got to the doors of the Great Hall everyone in his muggle studies class was standing outside.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked Dumbledore

"We are moving all of you to your new dorms for the remainder of year. " Harry didn't like the sound of this. That means every meal he has to spend with Malfoy other then weekends and holidays.

"Well Potter I guess we will get to know each other a lot better." Malfoy said with an evil look in his eyes.

Harry's P.O.V.

I finally got up to the living quarters that I will now be sharing with my worst enemy. I never really got to apologize to Ron for blowing up on him. I know I have admitted I'm gay but I really haven't admitted to myself that I'm falling for Malfoy. He has a nice body and all, wait did I really just say that?? Damn it maybe I am falling for him. I wonder who is on.

Snakesinterwine: Hey Hermione sorry about before. I want to apologize for everything.

Bushyhairedbeauty: It's alright Harry I know you were just in denial.

Snakesinterwine: Yea I was but I'm not anymore. Even though I don't like it I will admit I like him.

Snakesinterwine: I'm going to go Mione. I think I should go eat something then I will try and sleep. Good night.

When I went out to get something to eat I saw Malfoy wearing only boxers sitting at the table eating food.

"Like what you see Potter? I know I'm hot but do you have to stare?"

"What? I wasn't looking at you what are you talking about?"

I just sat down at the table opposite from Malfoy. I took all the food I thought I could eat and started eating. I didn't look up until I was down eating. I guess when I wasn't paying attention he left cause he was no longer there.

I finished eating and went back to my computer. I saw that this new person was on I didn't know. Everyone's screen name except a few people is recognizable. But this one is different.

Snakesinterwine: Who is this?

RomanianDragon: Ron why do u ask?

Snakesinterwine: Oh Ron its Harry I was hoping to talk to you

Draco's P.O.V.

I was just sitting on my bed minding my own business when this random person imed me.

I realized that it might be Har- Potter, I heard him talking to the mudblood about his screen name.

RomanianDragon: What did you want to talk about Harry?

I hated calling him by his first name but hey I had to play along with this.

Snakesinterwine: I'm sorry I was such a dick earlier. When you teased me about liking Malfoy I didn't want to believe it. I thought it through and I came to my senses that maybe I am.

Harry I mean Potter likes me?? Oh my god this is great!!

Ok let me explain I secretly liked him for years ever since he turned my friendship down I tried to hate him but the love just grew.

RomanianDragon: Really! That's great you came to your senses. I'm glad you did. Ok well I'm going to sleep good night Harry Potter.


	2. realization

Well I guess you guys liked this story. I wrote it on Fourth of July when I was very bored.

Some of you caught on to my trick. Did Harry really tell Ron he is sorry or was it someone else??

Read more to find out.

Warning: Boy/boy slash is coming soon if you don't like it then don't read this story…

Ok now on to the story I promised.

Harry's P.O.V

Hmm that was weird Ron never acts that way. Wait Hermione is on let me ask her.

Snakesinterwine: Hey Hermione what is Ron's screen name?

Bushyhairedbeauty: It's cuddlycannonsred. Why do you ask Harry?

Snakesinterwine: Oh NO!! Do you by any chance know Draco Malfoy's? I know it sounds weird but do you know it?

Bushyhairedbeauty: Yes I do its RomanianDragon. What is wrong Harry?

Snakesinterwine: OMG NOOOOOOOO Shit!! I just told Malfoy I liked him!

Bushyhairedbeauty: Why did you do that?

Snakesinterwine: I didn't know it was him! He said it was Ron. OMG I'm so dead! Where is Voldemort when I need him?

Bushyhairedbeauty: Harry you don't mean that! Just relax! We are in lock down tomorrow so we can't leave the dorms anyway. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are going to be delivered to our dorms.

Snakesinterwine: DAMN IT!! I'm freaking out here! I can't face him! I think I will stay in my room all day and never come out.

Bushyhairedbeauty: Harry come on put yourself together! It's not that bad. Just be yourself and act cool I heard Pansy teasing Malfoy just the same way Ron was. So maybe he likes you too? You never know if you stay in your room.

Snakesinterwine: Ok fine I'll try. Oh and if you talk to Ron please tell him that I'm sorry and that I'm not in denial anymore.

Bushyhairedbeauty: Ok Harry. I'm going to sleep. Tell me how things go tomorrow with Malfoy.

Snakesinterwine: Thank you Hermione. Good night

All night I could barely sleep. Once the morning actually came I was horrified. I didn't know what I was going to do or say. What if he rejects me like everyone else?

I open my computer one last time before leaving my room. Oh great he's online.

Snakesinterwine: So were you ever going to tell me that you weren't Ron?

RomanianDragon: I thought about it but it got interesting. Oh and did you mean everything you said last night?

Snakesinterwine: Why do you want to know? So you can spread it around the whole school?

RomanianDragon: No I don't plan on doing that because none of the Slytherins would believe me anyway. They would just mock me. Wait why am I telling you all of this?

Snakesinterwine: Why won't they believe you?

RomanianDragon: Why should I tell you?

Snakesinterwine: Because you lied to me last night and I told you something personal, so I deserve to know.

RomanianDragon: OK fine it is because theyknowilikeyou

Snakesinterwine: This maybe a computer but I still can't read what you wrote

RomanianDragon: IT IS BECAUSE THEY KNOW I FUCKING LIKE YOU I HAVE FOR YEARS!

Snakesinterwine: Meet me outside in the dining area now!

RomanianDragon: ok

I walked outside to the dining area which also has a couch and sat down to wait for Malfoy to come out.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is a little short but it's all I have written for right now. I'll try and write more and post it soon. But I'm going to Fire Island this weekend and I don't know when I'll have a chance to write. But I will try.

Warning: Boy/Boy kissing

Just as Draco walked out I lost all connection to reality.

"What do you want Potter?"

He sat down right next to me. I tried to think of what to say until I did something I would never forget.

I kissed him square on the lips. Just as I thought this was a bad idea I felt his hand on my back and him kissing back.

I don't know how long we were that way but it was amazing!

This time it was really getting physical. He was straddling my hips. Oh my god it felt so right. I pulled away before this could get any farther.

"Malfoy.. I mean Draco where do we stand as of right now?"

"Well Harry neither one of us is standing."

"Oh come on you know what I mean! Are we like dating or what?"

"Did you just ask me out?"

"I guess so. Yeah I did. So what will it be?"

"Of course! I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANYOTHER WAY"

Me the author: Well I guess you know what happened next. No not what you are thinking. Why are Harry/Draco fans minds in the gutter all the time. Well let me tell you what really happened.

Draco and I proceeded to make out seeing as he is my boyfriend as of now. After that we decided to talk about whether or not to tell our friends.

"So should we tell our friends via internet or tell the whole school at once at dinner. That is when the lockdown ends by the way."

"Well we can always do both. Tell our friends right now and then at lunch surprise the rest of them. I Know I am only telling Hermione and maybe Ron so we can do both."

"It sounds like a plan. Oh and baby?"

"Yes?"

"Try next time you run out of your room to talk to someone that you put on pants instead of only a t-shirt."

I looked down and noticed I didn't have pants or ANYTHING on other than a long shirt. Not to mention a very noticeable erection. WOW how embarrassing.

I ran back into my room as quickly as possible and checked if Hermione was on. I had to tell her what just happened!

Bushyhairedbeauty: Hey Harry. Good morning. So did you talk to him yet?

Cuddlycannonsred: Wait! Who's him?

Snakesinterwine: Draco. She is talking About Draco Malfoy

Snakesinterwine: Ok since you two are in the same room I will tell both of you through one screen name. Whoever answers this IM

Bushyhairedbeauty: Ok Harry so did you?

Snakesinterwine: Yes I did

Bushyhairedbeauty: AND!!

Snakesinterwine: We talked

Bushyhairedbeauty: AND

Snakesinterwine: Well we kissed and then I asked him out

Bushyhairedbeauty: AND come on Harry you are killing me!

Cuddlycannonsred: You are even killing me and I still think this liking Malfoy thing kind of weird

Snakesinterwine: Thanks Ron. But he said yes. We are now dating. I guess you were right Hermione all I needed to do was talk to him

Bushyhairedbeauty: See Harry I told you there was nothing to worry about. And congratulations

Cuddlycannonsred: Yeah mate congrads

Snakesinterwine: I'm going to go to sleep for a little before lunch. I have a surprise to the whole school well Draco and I do.

Bushyhairedbeauty: Bye Harry

Cuddlycannonsred: Yeah what she said

Authors note: By the way to clear things up. Harry and Draco missed breakfast. You would too if you were making out with your newly found boyfriend. Ok back to the story.

I laid in bed for a little before IMing my baby.

Snakesinterwine: So how did it go?

RomanianDragon: Pretty well. How about you baby?

Snakesinterwine: Perfect. Ron was ok with it and Hermione was the one to tell me to ask you out so she definitely fine with it

RomanianDragon: Ok that's good. Well I'm going to get some rest. If you would like to join me that would be great. If not then I will see you when I wake up.

Snakesinterwine: Don't get me wrong I would love to sleep with you but we just started dating and I don't want to rush anything just yet.

RomanianDragon: It is ok. That's understandable. Good night baby

Snakesinterwine: Good night my dragon

Later that day Draco and Harry were dressed and ready for the whole school to know. Harry recently talked to Dumbledore about the whole display and got his blessing and approval.

They waited awhile before proceeding to walk to the Great Hall. The whole way there they walked hand-in-hand until they reached the Great Hall doors.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked Harry who looked very nervous.

"Yes I am. Are you?"

"I am if you are. I love you and I don't care what people think anymore." Draco kissed Harry on the lips to show how much he cared.

To their luck they came a little bit too late and everyone was just about to exit the Great Halls. Unfortunately Harry and Draco had no idea that the Great Hall doors opened. They just kept making out while a swarm of students filed out. Most students stopped dead in their tracks to witness to schools rivals make out.

"Explain yourselves boys!" Professor Mc Gonagall yelled

Harry and Draco turn bright red before Harry stood up and said "its love."

"Do you really expect me to believe that you two boys have actually fallen in love?"

"Yes professor we do expect you to believe that." Draco said getting very angry.

"Very well then." She walked away before anyone could possibly say Hogwarts.

Many students that day came up to the two new profound lover birds and asked when this all happened. Not many disapproved seeing as many weird relationships started to unfold.


	4. authors note

Sorry if this sucks… I'm kind of having writers block. So PLEASE tell me if this sucks maybe so suggestions and comment are highly recommended! Writers block sucks…. Ive read over this story over 20 times and I still can't think of anything. Soo Please review this author note and give me some ideas of wat you guys want to happen next. Cause im def lost here.


End file.
